


Decieving

by ms_negi



Category: Arsenal - Fandom, Arsenal FC - Fandom, Soccer - Fandom, futbol - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Relationship Abuse, World Cup, die mannschaft - Freeform, trigger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:17:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_negi/pseuds/ms_negi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Story based on the recent scandal about Mesut Ozil cheating on his girl, Mandy.</p><p>Enjoy!<br/>(I will be writing up more Cris/Zlatan stories later on, for sure)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Months after the fantastic win at Brazil's World Cup, things had seemed to be settling back down to normal for Germany's national team. Each players went back to their respected teams to get back into their regular schedule. For one, Mesut Ozil returned back to his girlfriend, Mandy. He was excited to get back into playing for Arsenal, however, he ironically earned himself an injury in a game right after returning from Brazil. 

Yes, having an injury was a bummer for the new Gunner, but, Mandy couldn't say the same. She was excited to get some more time with her boyfriend, either out in public, or home alone. After her dear country won the World Cup, as a citizen and as a girlfriend of one of the winners, she was in high spirits. She (and so was Mesut) was feeling like the air around her was much lighter. Feeling like there was no worry in her life, she was content to be spending her time with Mesut, and also writing song after song.

The German singer was planning to make another album when her life suddenly changed. Receiving an anonymous email, Mandy opened it out of curiosity. Though, she was about to click the back button, thinking it was just spam, or a virus, but it was just a lengthy article with a picture attached to it. Without reading it first, she clicked open the file. Sitting there in her bedroom, she read line after line. It only said time stamps of each text message, there were no names, or user names, scripted. It seemed to be just two people flirting on some online messager. Thinking nothing of it, Mandy closed the picture and went back to reading the paragraph.

Settling her chin in her palm, she scanned the words. This anon started off saying, 'Miss. Capristo. This may seem to be alarming, but for your own good, please continue to read on...'. The email continued on, accusing the German soccer player, Mesut Ozil, cheating on her with a woman named Melanie Rickinger. 'However,' The paragraph went on saying, 'This Whatsapp message is the only evidence of him deceiving you... I cannot say much more because I need to keep my identity a secret. But, all else I can tell you, is that I know Rickinger personally. I know she cheated-- I just want you to open your eyes when it comes to Ozil.'

After reading this, Mandy thought this was incredibly rude for some troll online to send her this. She was about to delete the whole email, but something in the back of her mind stopped her. Her mouse dragged back to the file. Reading it over, she tried to picture Mesut saying these words. 'I can't wait to kiss you.' 'I'll see you soon.'

Mandy tossed her Apple laptop on the bedsheets, peeling herself off the screen. This was ridiculous. Was she really going to believe some email rather than her boyfriend? “Don't be silly, Mandy.” She told herself, combing her fingers through her wavy hair. “Mesut loves me. He wouldn't do anything like that.” Mandy remembered back to the time they chatted casually on the pitch after their game against Argentina. This made her smile. She knew how Mesut looked and smiled at her. He was happy to be with her. There would be no reason for him to see another girl behind her back. 

By the time the Arsenal game was over with that day, Mesut came waddling in through the front door, a crutch under his arm. “Honey?” Mesut called out as his little pugs came to his feet to say hello.

Hearing her boyfriend's voice through the front hallway, Mandy merrily walked out of the kitchen to greet him. “Hey, baby.” She went up to him and kissed his cheek, taking his duffle bag from his shoulder. “How was therapy?” 

Mesut glanced up at her and shrugged. “Same old, same old.” He changed the subject, sniffing the air. “Something smells good. Cooking something?” 

“Yeah!” Mandy dropped the duffle bag on one of the the steps of the staircase and clapped her hands, showing him a bright smile. “Since you have been working so hard lately, I thought I could at least reward you.” She suggested, walking back over to him and slinging an arm around his shoulders. She ran her thin fingers through the back of his hair, staring closely up at him.

Mesut cracked a smile back to her, wrapping her waist in his free arm. “I'm so lucky. Thank you.” 

They kissed momentarily before Mesut pulled away to head towards the kitchen. Mandy stood there for a second, watching her dogs and her boyfriend leave her there. It was odd. It wasn't his scent. After years of being with the midfielder, Mandy knew without a doubt what he smelled like. 

Pushing herself forward, Mandy entered the kitchen, watching Ozil sticking his nose in the large pot Mandy had on the stove. “You smell different.” What was she doing? Of course Mesut didn't cheat!

“Oh?” Mesut stood straight and sniffed at his arm. “I, uh... Marco gave me this weird shampoo today.” He automatically touched a few strands of his brushed-back bangs. “He said it would make my hair look healthier.” Mesut looked over at Mandy. Poker face.

Mandy cracked a smile, looking down at the floor. “You guys and your perfect hair.” She commented jokingly.

Mesut raise his eyebrows. “And what about you, huh? You spend hours on yours!”

Mandy pursed her lips, standing next to her boyfriend to check her dish. “No, I don't-- Not hours...!”

Mesut leaned over and kissed her jaw. “Yeah, whatever, liar.” He pranced-- more like limp-- away before Mandy could hit him with a ladle.

The singer just shook her head and went back to her cooking. She needed to distract herself from Mesut-- from that suspicious email. But, what was she going to do about it? She didnt even know if the warning was legit. Should she listen to the anonymous messenger and possibly risk her relationship with Mesut? Wait, what the fuck? Of course not! 'Chill out, Mandy,' she told herself, 'Don't rush into conclusions.'


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Mesut was allowed to stay home since it was training day for his team. He stayed by Mandy's side on the couch most of the day while she was busy writing on the notepad. Mandy was concentrating on her work while Mesut was busy on his phone. 

After a while, Mandy looked up and peered over at her boyfriend. He had been staring at that device nonstop for a hour and a half now. She remembered back to the email. “What are you up to, Babe?” 

No response. Mesut was still smiling down at his phone.

“Mesut?” 

“Huh? Oh--” Ozil scratched the baby hairs under his nose, forcing himself to lose his stupid grin. “Nothing-- Just, uh, talking to Marcelo Viera...” 

Mandy set her pencil down on her notebook. “Oh? He's one of your friends from Real Madrid, right? How is he? You guys talking about the World Cup?”

Mesut blinked at her, as if she said something idiotic. “Uh, Yeah, sure.” He gave her a reassuring smile, but went back to his phone.

The singer pouted, but said nothing else. So much for a conversation. Usually, Mesut wouldn't mind telling her about what his friends were up to-- but this time was different. He didn't go into detail this time. She was sure Marcelo would have more than enough to say about losing the World Cup. 

“Is something wrong, Mes?” 

Mesut looked up at her with a wide stare. “No-- Nothing's wrong. Why would there be?” His was answer was oddly quick. 

Mandy just shook her head. “Oh.. Nothing.” She turned back to her papers, but had to sigh to herself. She was being idiotic again. The picture and email was still in the back of her mind. She knew she should listen to it, but there's always a 'what if'.

“I'll be right back, Babe.” Mandy set her notebook on the couch and got up. She ventured up to her room and closed the door. Opening her laptop again, she went to her email account. Mandy needed to end this. She went back to the anonymous email and clicked 'reply'. Thinking up words on the spot, she answered with: 'I don't know who you are, or what you have to do with Mesut, me, or this other woman, but please leave us alone. My relationship with Mesut Ozil has nothing to do with you. And I don't understand why you would accuse him of this-- and, frankly, I don't care. There's no reason for him to cheat on me. We are happily in love, and I'd appreciate if you don't email me again. -Mandy' 

The singer exhaled, feeling stressed and annoyed over this person. How dare he, or she, try and split Mesut and her apart? Was this some jealous ex-girlfriend of Mesut's, or a person who is greatly upset that Germany won the World Cup and their country didn't? This whole thing was dumb and needed to be behind her so she can concentrate back on her life. 

However, before she could drop her computer and go back downstairs, she received another email only moments after clicking send. It was another email from the anonymous. Wanting to hear what he/she had to say, Mandy opened the hyperlink. 

'Miss. Mandy' It started off. 'I have no intentions of breaking your relationship apart. I'm warning you of all this for your own sake. It's all up to you to choose whether you want to use this info and break up with Mesut, or forget all this and continue to date him. It's your choice... Though, what I sent you earlier is fact. You probably think I am just some creep on the internet-- but that's not it. If you must know, I'm Christian Lell. I use to date Melanie. After I found her in our bed with another man, I had to leave. I want to save you from literally stepping into that situation. Just.. Please heed my warning before it's too late.'

Mandy didn't know what to think after reading this. Not realizing it before, there was another picture attached to this letter. She opened it and looked over a picture of Melanie Rickinger cozy-ing up to a blonde man, both smiling into the camera. The rugged looking man in the photo must be this 'Christian Lell' guy. They looked like the perfect couple...Why would she cheat on him? 

Mandy quickly replied back to him. 'I'm sorry she cheated on you-- I am. But, what makes you think she will get with Mesut just because she cheated on you? I feel like you're throwing ideas around just to scare me. Or, maybe you're just jealous of me and Mesut's relationship. Is that it? Whatever it may be, just stop it. I'm done talking to you.' 

Mandy sent it, but didn't leave her computer. She didn't move.. She wanted to see what this Lell-guy had to say. She didn't have to way long for a response from him.

'Miss. Mandy... Please don't be ignorant. I'm trying to help you here before you get hurt... Just-- let me ask you a question: Has Mesut been acting different lately? Been gone for a long period of time? If you think he has, talk to him.' 

Her eyes stuck on the questions, Mandy wanted to deny it all. Her boyfriend wasn't acting differently. He just need to get back the normal schedule of things after the World Cup and after his injury. And, he was obviously not staying out later to see that Melanie-girl. He was working hard at physical therapy with Arsenal's coaches. They could vouch for him... Right? 

Though, it's not like Mandy could just randomly go up to Mesut and ask him about cheating on her with Melanie Rickinger. He would deny it right away. She decided to figure out things a different way. And the perfect way to that is through his phone. 

Before Mandy could file up a plan, she slapped her face with both hands, waking her up from her wayward thoughts. “God, Mandy, Stop!” She cursed herself, thinking this was ridiculous of her to even try to deceive her boyfriend. Though... Wasn't he was deceiving her as well? She took a deep breath with her hands still glued to her blush-covered cheeks. “Let's... Let's just make sure he's not actually doing anything.”

Though, even thinking about him being with another woman, she could feel her face grow long. She suddenly felt small, being tricked by Mesut and never have deserved it in the first place. She tried to keep herself together, but she felt her eyes tear up. She loved Mesut dearly. Why would he do this to her? 

After a moment of self loath, Mandy took a deep breath. She had to remind herself that it wasn't for a fact that Mesut was cheating on her. She was just preparing herself for the worst. Mandy planned to somehow grab his phone, and go through his privacy , to check his messages or even photos he has on his phone to see if any sign of Melanie comes up. She hoped to God she didn't. And, she hoped to God that Mesut won't catch her in the act. 

Mandy set her computer down and prepared herself for battle, closing her eyes and concentrating on her breathing. If she was really going to do this, there would be no going back. Either Mandy was going to find out she was being too paranoid and feel shitty about herself doubting her boyfriend, or her boyfriend will be in hell of trouble. Though, if Mesut did cheat, what would Mandy do about it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mandy kind of gets out of character in this chapter lolll..   
> Well, there you go. If you dont like Mesut getting hurt then ya'll can click the back button. Enjoy ;)

Going back downstairs, Mandy ended up standing at the edge of the kitchen, staring into the living room. She anxiously watched Mesut play on his phone. She could only imagine what was on his screen. She only could picture him looking at sexting messages he got from Melanie, or them Facetime-ing infront of her. Or... He could just be smiling at stupid cat videos on YouTube. 

She was about to abort the whole mission, but Mesut happened to look up to her, their eyes met. Mandy shifted her weight awkwardly under his gaze. She changed from an uncomfortable stare to a casual smile. 

“...What's up, Sweetie?” Mesut started off.

Mandy had to think on her feet now. It would just be plain awkward for her to stare at him for no aparent reason. “I—uh, I was thinking...” Think, Mandy, think! “Let's... Why dont we go out for lunch? Just the two of us?” You saved your own ass, Mandy. Good job.

Mesut finally set down his phone. “Uhm, sure. Whatever you want, Liebchen.” Grabbing his crutches, the German futbol player pulled himself up from the couch. He looked pitiful. But, Mandy waited for him patiently. 

Packing into his sports car, Mesut drives him and Mandy over to a nice Italian restaurant. The girl stares up at the large sign infront of the front door. “This place? Why here?” Mandy asks her boyfriend as they pull up to valet.

“Well, why not?” Mesut shot a small smile to Mandy, “I want to spoil you, of course.” He pulled her into a kiss before climbing out of the car to give his keys off to one of the valet attendants. 

Mandy reluctantly stepped out of the car when Mesut opened her door. She felt slightly off, knowing she was well under-dressed for this fancy resturant. She fingered at her large sweater, wishing she was wearing one of her cocktail dresses. On the other hand, Mesut didn't seem to mind. He was a famous-ass futbol player, for god's sake. He owns any room he walks into. 

And, speaking of which, why did Mesut pick this place in the first place? They only go out to fancy places when it was a special occasion. This was obviously not special, nor planned. By chance... Was Mesut feeling guilty that he cheated on her, and brought her here to try and make it all better? Mandy's face grew long just by thinking about it. 

The two entered into the resturant and was seated under dim light. Mesut requested to be seated away from the main crowd, afraid of being spotted. Sitting across the small table from Mesut, Mandy placed her napkin on his lap as she watched Mesut place his phone face down next to his plate. “You're not going to be on it, are you?” Mandy asked, obviously talking about his phone.

Mesut looked down at it, then back at Mandy. “What? No. Of course not.” 

Mandy reached her hand out, palm up. “Then can I keep it? Just for the dinner?” 

Mesut shot her a weird look and placed his hand over his phone, as if to protect it. “No, no. It's fine here, Baby. I wont touch it, I swear.” They both knew Mesut had been spending a bit too much time on that gaget that day. 

Mandy complied and returned her hand to her lap. “Fine.” They went on with the dinner. It went smoothy for most of the part. They laughed and smiled at each other like any normal couple would. However, Mandy noticed her boyfriend tried to keep his hands occupied with bread or his napkin to force himself from checking his phone. It disappointed her, knowing Mesut would rather be on his phone with Melanie than have a conversation with her. Then again, it was sweet he was at least giving an attempt. 

Just as they were done eating, Mesut excuse himself from the table to use the restroom. Mandy happily sat back, waiting for her boyfriend to get back. Idly looking around, Mandy happened to look down and noticed Mesut's phone still on the table, untouched from before the meal. She stared down at the silver case. She had an urge to pick it up and go through his phone. But, that was going against Mesut's privacy. And, what if he spots her on it when he comes back? That would be hella awkward. 

Though, Mandy just had to know what was on the screen. It would eat her alive if she let this chance pass by. Checking around one more time for Mesut or anyone watching, the singer reached over and grabbed the phone. She turned on the screen and easily typed in the password: Balb0a. 

Her thumb roamed the pages, undecided what she should check first. But, knowing she doesn't have enough time, she tapped on the text messages. Nothing looked to be out of ordinary. She found conversations between Mesut and her, him and his mother, and other people Mesut knew personally. Friends and family, that was it. Closing that, Mandy moved onto the next app: whatsapp.

Letting that load, she looked at the list of conversations on that app. Like before, it was just Mesut in chat groups with his teams: Arsenal, Real Madrid, and Germany National Team. Nothing wrong there either. 

Mandy started to believe Mesut wasn't going behind her back and cheating on her with this Melanie-girl. She was just being stupid and listening to some email she got from some stranger. How could she do this to her boyfriend? She was a terrible person. 

Just then, the phone buzzed in her manicured fingers. Mesut received a photo from Snapchat-- from a user named 'Rickiii'. Mandy thought for a second. 'Rickiii'? Like.. as in 'Rickinger'? God, she hoped not. Mandy quickly opened the Snapchat app and stared at the waiting username. If she opened this photo, this could possibly ruin Mesut and her's relationship. Possibly end it, even. Did she really want that? Mandy played with the possibility of playing dumb and continue to date Mesut, even though she knows the truth of him cheating. Then again, Mandy had respect for herself. She wanted to be respected by the person she is dating, and not to be used by any means. Mentally preparing herself, she tapped the username and opened the photo.

Breathless, she stared at a photo of a blonde woman. Not just a normal-ass photo of a blonde woman. This woman took a picture of herself, her forearm covering the front of her round breasts, the camera showing the bottom half of her face wearing a sly smile. The caption read 'Seeing me tonight, Baby?' 

Mandy's stomach turned. Her fist gripping at her skintight leggings. She was frozen, mindlessly staring down at the screen. It was true. Mesut was cheating with her. If Mesut came back right now, there would be a good chance she would lash out at him. She needed to leave. Now. Eyes filled with tears, Mandy dragged herself out of her seat and quickly headed for the door. She didn't care about how she was going home-- or if she was even gonna go home in the first place. She just wanted to get away from her 'perfect' boyfriend. 

Under the cold and dark air, Mandy paced down the sidewalk. She hiccuped, trying to compose herself as large crocodile tears fell down her flushed face. She used her sleeve to wipe away those tears and snot. Her heart ached, realizing Mesut still dated her even if he didnt love her anymore. Them holding hands, laughing with each other... Was that all a lie? 

Back at the restaurant, Mesut waddled back to the empty table. He was confused at first, wondering where Mandy disappeared off to. But, noticing his phone was moved, it dawned on him. As fast as he could go with his crutches, he stumbled out of the diner (after leaving a £ 50 on the table, obviously). Mesut looked around the front and still couldn't find her. He even called her, but she didn't pick up. The futbol player quickly retreieved his car and drove back home.

Mandy managed to get back to her house unscathed. She found herself sitting on the couch, barely keeping herself in an up-right position. Her dark eyes stared down at the floor, feeling nothing but dread. She didn't know what she was going to do with herself, or with Mesut if he shows up. She thought he just skipped checking up on her and went straight to Melanie's place. 

Hearing the front door being unlocked, Mandy looked up, staring in the direction of the sound. The pugs got up to see who it was. Knowing this wasn't going to end up very well, Mandy quickly texted Per-- the only person she thought of who both knew Mesut and Mandy and who was also closeby-- 'Come over soon. Stop me from killing Mesut.' 

“Mandy...!” Mesut's voice rang through the house. Turning the corner, he locked gazes with his girlfriend. “Mandy! What's wrong?” He had a deep feeling they both knew what she was upset over, but he didn't want to jump to conclusions. 

Seeing Mesut stand there with his crutches. Panic and worry written all over his face. Mandy emotionlessly glared at the player. Dread turned to anger. Taking a deep breath, she stood up, turning her body towards him. “Do you think I'm dumb, Mesut?”

“What--”

“Do you think I'm something you can just play around with...!?” She stepped forwards, walking through the kitchen to stand up to him. “I saw her on your phone...!” 

“What were you doing on my phone, and-- who are you talking about!? Who is 'her'??” Mesut played dumb.

“Don't fucking do that to me, Mesut! You know who.” Mandy spat at him in German. She saw the rectangle outline of his phone in his pants pocket and went for it. Reaching over, she dug his phone out of his pocket. As she did this, Mesut struggled to keep it in his pants while balancing on his crutches. But, to be successful on taking it from him, Mandy pushed Mesut away. Loosing his balance, he fell back against the wall, landing on his ass. “Mandy, Stop!” He begged as he looked up as she easily went through his phone. 

Getting what she wanted, Mandy stepped over to Ozil's body and showed him the Snapchat app. She pointed to the 'Rickiii' username. “'Rickiii'? Melanie Rickinger? Who's that bitch, Mesut, Huh??”

Mesut's bug eyes stared up at her in awe. He was speechless until Mandy repeated herself. “I don't know--”

“Oh-- don't give me that shit, Mesut! I fucking saw that whore's photo...!” She threw his phone back at him. “What? Are you sending her nudes as well?” 

“Mandy-- I can explain--” 

“No! Fuck you and that woman! You cheated on me, Mesut! How could you!?” She could feel tears threatening to spill over again. Her mind flashed back to the emails. Christian's photos of him and Melanie, and also the chat messages. “Was I not good enough for you?”

Mesut, knowing he was defeated, looked away. He dared not to say anything else.

Getting his attention back to her, Mandy raised her hand and slapped him across the face. “I asked you a question! Was I not good enough for you?!”

In surprise, Mesut raised his arms up in defence and stared up at his girlfriend again, unable to believe she actually hit him. Her hand fell onto his face once more. “Mandy-- stop!” 

“I want answers, Mesut! Drecksau! WARUM?” She didn't wait for him to answer. She was enraged and couldn't hold back anymore. She hit him a few times before lifting her foot and stepping on Mesut's injured leg. Hearing him yell out in pain, she pressed harder. Mandy was a small woman compared to anyone else, but with a crippled as her opponent, she didn't need to try hard. 

Mesut grabbed her caff and tried to pry her off of his leg. He gritted his teeth, pleading her with his eyes. “Please, Mandy, stop!” Her foot dug into a spot that made Mesut yell out louder in pain. 

Mandy wasn't phased by him getting hurt. She thought he deserved every bit of it. This princess of his had no tolerance of being played like this. Stepping off his leg, she knelt down infront of him and grabbed his jaw. “Why in the world would you cheat on me?? I was nothing but perfect for you.” Her voice was low and menacing. “What was it? Did I not give you enough of my attention? Was I boring-- Was I not good in bed?” She raised her eyebrows when she got a reaction out of him. “What? Why wont you look at me? I wasn't good in bed, huh? You fucked her, then, huh. Fucking asshole. You're the worst.” Tears finally fell down her face. She felt embarrassed. What was wrong with her? 

Just then, the front door busted open. Mesut looked up to see who it was, but Mandy knew it was the big fucking German here to save the day. Per Mertesacker ran in and spotted the two on the kitchen floor. He stared in awe. “Oh my--” 

Mesut reached up for his friend, still in Mandy's grip. “God-- Please, Per! Get this bitch off of me!” He wasn't able to do anything physically, but his words still could hurt. 

Mandy glared back down at Mesut, unable to believe what he just said. “You fucking--” The small woman balled her hand into a fist and socked him into the jaw. She did this again and again before Per was able to wrap an arm around her waist and picked her up off Mesut and the floor. He held her under his arm as Mesut caught his breath. 

The two stared down at the crippled futbol player, bruised and just looked damn pitiful. Per looked astonished while Mandy panted, feeling accomplished.

As Mesut picked himself up, lifting his battered leg off the ground, Mandy spoke up after a second of silence. “Per, get him out of here. I don't want to see his face ever again. “ She kept her eyes on Mesut, like a lioness eyeing her prey. “I'm moving out and going back to Germany.” She managed to get out of Per's grip and left the room to cool down. Per kept on guard as she moved, hoping to god she wasn't going to jump his friend again. 

After that night, Mandy and Mesut never spoke to each other. They only communicated through their people. Mesut stayed over at Per's house while Mandy hired a moving company to pack up her things and move it back to her own apartment back in Germany. Of course paparazzi were there taking pictures. This was going to be all over the news. But, Mandy didn't care. It was Mesut who was going to get burned, and Mandy will look like the poor victim in this situation. She got her revenge, and it was perfect. 

END


End file.
